wawanakwa_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Terrafino
"Please, I can smell you inferiority a mile away." -Sam to Liam regarding his lower status. Sammantha 'Sam' Terrafino is a returning student at Wawanakwa Academy. Personality and Characteristic Given what is displayed of her in her debut, Sam seems to possess a controlled and sarcastic demeanor. She also seems to possess a good deal of self-security, as she is unshaken by Liam Gates' advances, which she accredits jokingly to an inferiority complex, and had no problem openly mocking Blainley's authority. She also shows him a markedly cutting side to her personality, looking down on Liam for his brashness and status as a lower classman. She does, however, appear to have a more approachable side of her personality as well, interacting at least somewhat amiably to Eyrik upon his arrival and she retracts an insult towards Chris to avoid offending Ciara. Considering that she was personally selected by Blainley to wrangle in tour guides, it can be assumed that she has a decent sense of organization. Sam is described as a tall girl with pale skin, bluebell eyes, and curtained hair. Her choice of clothing seems to reflect a contradicting aesthetic, opting to wear a sensible shoes and a dress alongside bright red lipstick and silver facial jewelry. History Sam first appears in the main office prior to orientation, deployed by Blaineley O'Halloran to direct students to the auditorium. Here, she meets Liam Gates with whom she exchanges irritated banter with before she sends him off. Shortly after, she redirects Eyrik Banks to the auditorium as well, this time with a decidedly smaller amount of venom. Sam, like her peers, becomes suspicious after meeting Chris McClean and learning that he has taken over the role of principal. Before she can question him personally, however, she is divided up into a tour group and given authority over the incoming underclassmen. Before being assigned, however, she complains on the ugliness of the tour guide uniform, though quickly retracts her comment to avoid offending Ciara, and mockingly salutes Blaineley on her way out. When the arrival of the newcomers is delayed, Sam begins filing her nails while they wait and teases Albina for her restlessness, being snapped at for filing her nails to loudly, to which she responds by increasing her volume. The two girls quickly devolve into a heated argument, stopping only when Chris enters to notify them that the delay is over. Relationships Liam Gates Liam flirts with Sam upon meeting her, though she quickly shoots him down and ridicules his efforts prior to formally introducing herself. She refers to him as "the obnoxiously buff guy" in conversation with Eyrik. Academy Staff Sam openly dismisses Blaineley O'Halloran's authority in the assembly, though her comments go ignored. Of course, Blainley obviously trusts her enough to monitor fellow students, implying an apathetic, but at least civil, relationship. Along with her peers, she seemed somewhat distressed to hear of Mr. Moore's sudden departure from the school, implying she may have at least respected the man. Etymology Sammantha is derivative of Samantha, which in turn is derived from the Hebrew name Samuel (Shemu'el). While inconsistent with the original meaning, the name Samantha has been taken to mean listener in most English dialects, possibly reflecting Sammantha's analytical tendencies. Terrafino is an Italian surname of unspecified meaning.